


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by KatySummers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Scene, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, HBP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco crying in the bathroom, and offers a helping hand.</p>
<p>A new take on the bathroom scene in HBP. I know, like there aren't enough of those out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for camelotowl! My first ever Drarry fic and only my second ever fic. I might maybe expand, if the feedback is good. YES, that means if you want more, just tell me. Or if there is a mistake, or something just doesn't add up (or my writing is just complete shit). Thanks. Enjoy (:
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Jo's fantastic work, I just like to borrow the boys for a bit of fun.

“No one can help me,” said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. “I can’t do it. . . . I can’t. . . . It won’t work . . . and unless I do it soon . . . he says he’ll kill me. . . .”

 

And, Harry realized with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying – tears streaming down his face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

 

Harry instantly drew his wand and summoned Malfoy’s before he could throw his first hex. Malfoy’s face crumpled and he dropped to his knees, shuddering with sobs, and held his face in his hands. Harry didn’t know what to do. There he was, holding his enemy’s wand, who was currently sobbing on a bathroom floor. He thought it would be satisfying, watching Malfoy cry, at his weakest, but all he felt was a painful twist in his gut. He looked so lost and his sobs and hiccups echoed off the bathroom walls, piercing Harry’s ears. He carefully pocketed both wands, with the intention of seeming non-threatening, and stepped toward Malfoy.

 

“Malfoy, are you – I mean, do you –, “ he didn’t know what to say to someone who was most likely going to lose everything, family included. Malfoy looked up and sneered, the best he could with tears and snot covering his face.

 

“What are you waiting for Potter?” he spat. “Hex me already, curse me, jinx me, KILL ME if you bloody well please. You have my wand; I’m not going to fight.” He screamed, causing Moaning Myrtle to gasp and scamper off down a toilet. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you Malfoy,” he said softly, the words true and odd sounding coming from his mouth. He walked over a few more steps to Malfoy, whose blonde head was hanging. “I can help you Mal – Draco,” said Harry, deciding the name change might soften him up, or make him angrier. Hopefully it wasn’t the latter. “Dumbledore can . . .” he trailed off unsure of what Dumbledore could do, but he could do something, right?

 

“Can what?!” Draco yelled, “Help a Death Eater? Help my mother?!” 

 

“You’re not –” Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

 

“Afraid so, Saint Potter,” said Draco with menace. “This summer; Junior Death Eater here got a promotion. Voldemort said if I-“, but that’s as far as he got before he broke down into tears again. Harry quickly kneeled by his side. Feeling compassion for Draco, a scared kid with an impossible task, Harry kneeled carefully next to him and placed a careful hand on his shoulder, effectively silencing him. 

 

“But, I mean, you can just tell Dumbledore you didn’t want to. He’ll understand,” Harry thought a moment. “The Order! They can set up you and your mum at Headquarters, where you’ll be safe.”

 

Draco looked up into Harry’s eyes, brow knitted in confusion. Harry blushed at the attention, but didn’t look away. “What order? What are you on about?” said Draco a bit too angry, but added softer, “How can you know she – we – will be safe?”

 

“I, uh,” Harry thought for a moment. “I’m not sure if I’m the one to tell you this stuff, just talk to Dumbledore, he can help.”

 

Draco looked down again frowning to his lap, but didn’t make an attempt to remove Harry’s hand form his person. “I can, uh, go with you?” said Harry. “I you want, I mean.” He took his hand from Draco’s shoulder, but Draco grabbed it before it could land back in his own lap. 

 

“Yes,” he said determinedly, gripping Harry’s hand and looking straight into his eyes. Even with tear tracks on his cheeks and red, puffy eyes, Draco was very pretty, and Harry blushed, giving him a timid smile and standing. He kept Draco’s hand, and helped him off the tile floor. 

 

Once both boys were standing, Harry made to let go, but then Draco hugged him, tight. Shock stuck Harry’s arms to his sides and it took him a moment to respond. 

 

“Thank you,” Draco said fiercely into Harry’s shoulder, and Harry felt Draco’s tears of relief seeping through his shirt. Harry just hugged back, suddenly feeling very protective of Draco. 

 

After a moment, Harry tried to pull back, but Draco held on tightly. He moved his hands from their spot on Draco’s back, to his shoulders, and he gently pushed him back so he could look him in the eye.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Harry asked him, their faces only inches apart. He laughed a bit, “I’m sure we’ve missed dinner by now, so we can just go to Dumbledore now,” he said sincerely. Draco just nodded, with new tears in his eyes and stepped back from Harry, whom mourned the loss of Draco’s heat, and wrapped his arms around himself. 

 

For the first time in a long time Harry got a look at how tired and worn down Draco looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, his face was more sunken in than normal, and he was a lot skinner, making his pointed features stick out more now than ever. Draco felt Harry’s gaze on him, and he knew he look awful, but Harry had seen him crying – actually crying – there wasn’t much modestly left in him. He smiled when Harry looked him in the eyes again. Just a foot away and Draco felt like his whole body was alive and tingling in Harry’s presence; nothing had made him feel this alive in months.

 

Harry noticed the few stray tears still leaking form Draco’s eyes and he hesitantly lifted his hand to brush them away, unsure of what made him do such a thing. Draco’s breathing stuttered, and he swallowed loudly, Adam’s apple bobbing, but he didn’t move away. Harry was just being kind, he assured himself, he’d never actually want to be with a Death Eater . . . right? Harry wiped the few stray tears, but kept his hand cupping Draco’s cheek. If he was going to be rejected, Draco would have been screaming and cursing already . . . right? 

 

Blood rushed to his face when he realized the absurdity of what he was doing. He went to pull his hand back, but Draco placed his hand over Harry’s to keep it over his cheek, casting his eyes down and chewing on his bottom lip. Harry’s heart was hammering in his chest. How could Draco actually like him, after all the harsh words and scuffs they’ve gotten into over the last six years? It had only been the in last year that the red hair and soft features in his wanking fantasies had turned to lithe muscle and platinum locks. Even more recently had he discovered that he and Draco are more alike than it seems; two sides of the same coin. They are both young boys caught in the crossfires of a war they are playing too big a part in. They both have to make life or death decisions and have the ones they love depending on them to make the right ones. 

 

He cautiously slid his hand back to the nape of Draco’s neck and entwined his fingers in the soft hair there. Draco stepped forward a bit, closing in the space between them and sliding his arms around Harry’s neck. Their noses were nearly touching and their breath was mingled when Harry spoke softly, afraid that if he spoke in more than a whisper that he would break apart what was transpiring between them.

 

“What -?” he whispered.

 

“Really Potter,” Draco smiled smugly, gaining confidence, “No stupid questions,” and then Draco kissed him.

 

It was soft and sweet, just a press of lips really. Draco’s soft plump ones pillowing against Harry’s chapped ones. It set Harry’s entire being on fire; it was nothing like the kiss with Cho. It made Harry smile against Draco’s mouth. Harry pulled back to look Draco in the eye, smiling broadly. 

 

“You do seem to have a thing for the crying ones,” said Draco cheekily. 

 

“Shut up,” but the venom was gone, and was replaced with a certain fondness that made his toes curl and his stomach flutter. He pushed their mouths back together and buried his other hand in Draco’s hair; it was like silk between his fingers and thicker than he imagined. He groaned and slid his lips against Draco’s and Draco just pulled him closer, and opened his mouth wider in invitation. Draco thrust his tongue out and Harry tentatively met it with his own. Draco tightened his grip on Harry and traced his tongue over Harry’s. Harry knew he had no skill whatsoever and they both had a fair amount of drool on their chins, but he had Draco to lead the way. It was sloppy and mess and perfect and when Harry pressed their groins together and felt an answering hardness he moaned into Draco’s mouth.

 

Draco pulled back, ignoring Harry’s whine of protest, and began trailing kisses down the column of Harry’s neck. He nipped and sucked, and Harry threw back his head and moaned, long and low when he bit at his Adam’s apple. He sucked a mark right above Harry’s collar, where he couldn’t hide it easily without a charm. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of Harry’s shirt so he could lap and bite at Harry’s collarbone. He couldn’t believe this was happening, hoping it wasn’t just a one-off for Harry, Draco had a great idea. 

 

He pulled back from Harry’s neck and looked him in the face; he was panting, a high blush of arousal covering his cheeks and neck, and his eyes were glazed over in lust. He slowly sunk to his knees in front of Harry. He looked up and smiled brilliantly at Harry’s shocked face.

 

“Oh, Merlin.” Harry panted, “Draco,” he moaned when Draco palmed his member through the fabric of his trousers, sending pleasure thrumming through his body. “You don’t have to—, “ he started, but Draco cut him off.

 

“It’s the least I can do,” he smirked confidently, and at this Harry frowned and knitted his brows. He didn’t want Draco to do this because he felt like he had to. Once he thought about this, he really didn’t want Draco to do this when he was still shaking from the force of crying, and tear tracks on his cheeks.

 

“No,” Harry said when Draco reached for his zipper. He grabbed his hand and pulled Draco up from his position on the floor. “You don’t owe me anything.” Harry said this fiercely, trying to convince Draco that he wanted to help. 

 

Draco stuttered, and tried to find some sort of witty reply, but Harry just placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and smiled. He hugged Draco to him, comforting him, and stroked up and down his back, murmuring sweet nothings and reassurances in his ear until the shaking subsided. Draco pulled back when his wits were about him once again, with a questioning look.

 

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco that they should talk about this, and make sure it is what the other one wants because Harry was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop with just once, especially since Draco’s allegiance seemed to be shifting, but was abruptly cut off when Snape barged into the lavatory. They jumped apart as if shot with a stinging hex and Harry looked away, unable to meet either of their glares. Draco just sneered and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. He knew Snape was under orders to watch over him. He wasn't a bloody child!

 

“And just what do you two think you are doing in here?” Snape snarled, glaring heatedly at Harry, sensing the impertinent brat was up to something. “I’ll have you know that—“ 

 

“We were just leaving, Sir,” Harry said to the floor, he nodded toward the door looking at Draco confusing Snape with their appearance of civility, and the two of them scampered off before any more harsh admonishments or snarky insults came from Snape. 

 

Once outside the bathroom, making a run from Snape, Harry handed Draco back his wand with a wan smile. They started in the direction toward the Headmasters Office, both avoiding each other’s eyes, unsure of what to make of the proceedings in the bathroom just a few moments prior. Unsure of the future and scared for their lives, they made their way hastily toward, hopefully, a new beginning, walking a bit too close for normality.


End file.
